1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering damper control apparatus configured to control a damping force of a steering device, and to a saddle riding type vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering damper control apparatuses are used on vehicles having various steering devices (e.g., steering gears), such as saddle riding type vehicles. The steering damper control apparatus adjusts the damping force of a steering device.
Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-25181 discloses a steering damper control apparatus mounted on a saddle riding type vehicle. The steering damper control apparatus disclosed in the above publication includes a damper, a steering angle sensor and a controller. The damper generates a damping force of a steering device (e.g., a handlebar). The steering angle sensor detects a steering angle. The controller controls the steering damper and adjusts the damping force based on a detection result of the steering angle sensor. Specifically, the controller causes a damping force to be generated until elapse of a predetermined time from when a steering angle speed exceeds a predetermined value. This inhibits a lowering of controllability of the steering device while inhibiting the steering device from being vibrated by a disturbance.
However, the conventional example with such construction has the following problems.
There is a wide range of disturbances that act on the steering device, and are different in magnitude, sharpness (steepness) and so on, of shocks. To cope with this, the steering damper control apparatus causes a damping force to be generated only when the steering angle speed of a steering shaft exceeds a predetermined value. Therefore, depending on modes of disturbance it can be difficult to inhibit vibration of the steering devices appropriately.